More Than Friends
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Gordo and Lizzie start dating at the beginning of high school. Who says childhood crushes never last?
1. Chapter 1

**Lizzie McGuire was my favorite show growing up and with the revival coming up and all the original episodes streaming on Disney+, I wanted to write my own take on Lizzie and Gordo's relationship! So, I don't own Lizzie and I hope you like it!**

**More Than Friends**

"Mom!" I exclaimed, running down the stairs. "It's been two weeks! I'm not grounded anymore, right?" I skidded to a stop in the kitchen, squeezing my mom around her shoulders and looking at her hopefully. She rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face.

"I think you've officially done your time, sweetie," mom answered, pushing my bangs off of my forehead.

"I'm inclined to agree with your mother on this one, Lizzie," dad chimed in from the other side of the kitchen island. I clapped my hands excitedly.

"Can I call Gordo and Miranda? Can Gordo come over today? I can still salvage the rest of my summer!" I rushed in as few breaths as possible.

"Yes, you can and yes, he can, but Lizzie, you had a rather eventful summer already," mom responded, laughing a little.

"Too eventful, if you ask me," dad narrowed his eyes at me. I just gave both my parents a quick kiss on their cheeks and grabbed my phone out of the closet, where it was held prisoner for the two weeks I was grounded. I flew up the stairs, nearly knocking Matt over in the process and slammed my door. I dialed Miranda's phone number and as soon as she answered, squealed into her ear. She responded with just as much enthusiasm.

"Lizzie!" she rejoiced, once we'd stopped screaming. "I've missed you so much! Gordo told me about the whole Italian pop star thing and I want every. Last. Detail. Spill your guts, McGuire!" I laughed into the purple receiver and felt my cheeks flare red hot, thinking about what I really wanted to tell her about.

"The whole Paolo-Isabella thing is a story better told in person but I have something I'd rather talk to you about," I bit my lip, hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"What happened, Lizzie? Is something wrong?" I heard her concern through the phone and sent out a silent thank you for having such an amazing best friend.

"I may have….possibly, just one time…" I stammered a little before taking a deep breath and whispered, "…kissed Gordo." The line went silence and I almost thought she'd hung up. Then an ear piercing scream nearly burst my ear drum.

"First of all, EW!" she screamed, but followed it with a laugh. "Second of all, how could you not sneak one teeny, tiny little phone call and tell me this two weeks ago? I mean it's GORDO. Our BEST friend. How did that even happen? Are you gonna, like go out with him?"

"He was so great, covering for me the whole trip and we were up on the roof of the hotel the night before coming home and I just…" I trailed off and smiled to myself. "He was looking at me the way Gordo does and I never noticed before how sweet it is, the way he looks at me, I mean. And it was right after I finally stopped pretending to be somebody else and was finally myself again. So, I kissed him and then literal fireworks went off. I'm not talking stupid in my head fireworks, like real in the sky ones and we stood there watching them together and neither of us said anything and I just…"

"Oh, wow," Miranda sighed, dreamily. "Actual fireworks? That's amazing."

"I know…" I whispered. "We never had a chance to talk about it. It was my last sliver of freedom before my grounding and I don't know how he feels about it."

"Have you called him yet? You've been ungrounded as of midnight, right?"

"I wanted to talk to you first," I smiled. "I miss you, Miranda. Can you come over Saturday?"

"Of course," I could hear the smile in her voice. "I miss you too, Lizzie. Go call Gordo. I'll see you Saturday!"

Miranda hung up before I could say goodbye. I stared at the phone for a couple minutes, knots tangling in my stomach. I took a deep breath and punched in Gordo's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Gordo," I breathed into the phone.

"Lizzie!" he yelped. "You're not grounded anymore?"

"First day of freedom," I chuckled nervously.

"What's the plan, jailbird?" he teased. "Not much can top running around Italy with an international pop star and pretending to be a different international pop star."

"My parents are taking Matt to some dumb skateboarding thing for the day," I lead into my question. "Come over and watch movies with me?" I hoped I didn't sound too desperate.

"I'll be over in twenty minutes," he told me. "See you soon, Lizzie."

"Bye, Gordo," I said, my smile nearly breaking my cheeks. I hung up and ran to my closet. I ruffled through my clothes, picking out something I hoped Gordo would like.

"We're leaving, Lizzie!" mom called up the stairs. "Have fun with Gordo!"

"Bye, guys!" I yelled back. "Love you!" I changed into my outfit and ran back down the stairs to tidy up the living room before Gordo came over. My heart dropped into my stomach when I heard the doorbell. I made myself walk at a normal pace to the door. I braced myself and opened the door, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Gordo stepped inside and wrapped me in a tight hug. I squeezed back like my life depended on it.

"I missed you, McGuire," he pulled back and started to walk into the living room, acting as if nothing happened between us in Rome. I felt my smile get a little smaller.

"I'm gonna make some popcorn. Do you want soda, juice, or water?" I asked, nearly sprinting to the kitchen.

"Water's fine," he answered, looking through the movies I'd set on the table. I finished up grabbing drinks and popcorn then hurried into the room with my best friend.

"Did you pick something?" I asked, setting everything down on the table.

"_Jurassic Park?_" he answered, holding it up. I smiled and nodded, taking it from him to pick it in. He plunked down on couch as I popped the tape into the VCR.

"I'm glad you came over, Gordo," I said, quietly. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, as close as possible without actually touching him. I felt him tense up for a second, but he relaxed quickly.

"Of course I did. I missed my best friend these past couple of weeks," he smiled, nudging my shoulder with his. My heart flopped. _Best friend. _That's all he saw me as.

"I missed you, too, Gordo." I gave him a sad smile. "I actually really wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's up, Lizzie?" he asked, scooting over and turning to face me. He looked directly into my eyes and I felt my breath catch in my throat. _Has he always been this cute?_

"On our last night in Rome," I began, feeling more nervous than I ever had before. "On the rooftop…"

"It's okay, Lizzie," he interjected when I trailed off. "I get it. Rome was beautiful and there was a lot going on. I know that you'll always just see me as a friend and I've accepted it at this point." He broke eye contact and studied his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world. I put my hand on his arm and he looked back at me, sadly.

"That's not what I was going to say," I whispered, placing my hand on his cheek, just like on the rooftop. "David Gordon, will you go out with me?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. His grin nearly split his face and I returned it with my own. He placed his hand gently on the back of my neck and pulled me close to him, kissing me softly and taking my breath away. I kissed him back eagerly. We pulled away for air after several minutes and I snuggled into his side to watch dinosaurs eat people. He kept his arm around me for the whole movie and the one we watched after that and the next one too. I had never felt so happy before in my life.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Lizzie McGuire. Thank you for the feedback so far!**

**More Than Friends**

"It's getting kind of late, Lizzie," Gordo squeezed my shoulders gently. "I should probably head home."

"You're right," I said, glumly. "Maybe just five more minutes?" I blinked innocently at him, leaning closer.

"Five more minutes sounds reasonable," he closed the distance between us and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his snaked around my waist. I pushed myself impossibly closer to him, deepening the kiss. He started stroking one hand gently up and down my spine, shooting goosebumps up my arm. I parted my lips and Gordo did too. Our tongues brushed and I shivered.

"EW!" I heard Matt exclaim and jumped nearly a foot, banging my head against Gordo's in the process.

"OW!" we both shouted, rubbing our foreheads.

"What on earth is going on in here kids?" dad asked, walking in from the foyer.

"Lizzie and Gordo were…" Matt sputtered, as mom walked into the room. "They were kissing!" He dramatically gagged and left the room. I felt my face blaze in embarrassment and stepped closer to Gordo, still rubbing my head. Dad looked stunned and mom…excited?

"Oh, kids!" mom beamed, gathering us into a hug. "That's wonderful!"

"It is?" dad asked, face turning more angry than surprised. Mom released us and went to grab dad's arm.

"Of course it is, Sam," she explained. "It's Gordo. He's smart and respectful and they've been friends forever. He's the perfect boyfriend for our little girl."

"Mom!" I covered my face, wishing the floor would swallow me whole.

"You kids don't stay up too late. We're just going to go upstairs and water the plants," mom said, shoving dad towards the stairs. I kept my hands on my face and turned towards Gordo. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. I peeked out at him from between my fingers.

"I understand if you don't want to go on that date after all," I told him, flopping down on the couch.

"I would go out with you if your parents were rodeo clowns and your brother was _actually_ a monkey, Lizzie McGuire," he promised, sitting back down next to me.

"Gordo, why didn't you ever tell me you had a crush on me?" I whispered, studying his face.

"I'm no Ethan Craft," he answered, sounding dejected.

"Ethan Craft has incredible hair and has the tall thing going for him," I began. "But he's like talking to a brick wall, he doesn't know my favorite movie or color or song or animal. He doesn't stay up late with me talking about anything and everything. He doesn't try to make me smile when I'm crying and he sure as heck is not you."

"You're incredible, Lizzie," Gordo whispered, giving me a tender kiss.

"Mom said you can stay as long as you want," I ran my finger up and down his arm. "You up for another movie?"

"I can't say no to you," he answered, softly. We put in another tape and laid back on the couch together. I grabbed a throw blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over us. I rested my head on Gordo's shoulder and he held me snug against him. At some point, we both fell asleep.

~.~.~.~.~

I woke up to the shrill sound of the phone ringing. I jumped a little, but didn't get far since Gordo still had his arm wrapped around me.

"Gordo," I said, in a loud whisper. "I have to get the phone." He muttered something incoherrant but released me none-the-less. I glanced out the window before grabbing the phone; it was pitch black.

"Hello?" I answered, stifling a yawn.

"Lizzie?" the voice on the other end responded. "It's David's mom. Is he still at your house?"

"Oh my gosh!" I felt my eyes bulg out of my head. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Gordon! We were watching movies and we fell asleep."

"No, it's okay, Lizzie. I just wanted to make sure. It's dark out now so I don't want him walking home. Tell him to try and make it home for breakfast for me, please. Good night, Lizzie!"

"I will," I nearly sighed in relief. "Night, Mrs. Gordon."

"What time is it?" Gordo asked from the couch, sleep making his voice hoarse.

"Ummm," I shot a glance at the clock. "Midnight…"

"No wonder my mom called," he laughed a little. "Let me guess, 'Don't let him walk home in the dark, just be home for breakfast.'"

"Exactly," I moved quickly back to the couch and into his waiting arms. I squeezed his waist tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Did you get your schedule yet?" Gordo looked down at me. "School's a week from Monday."

"Ugh, don't remind me," I rolled my eyes, wishing I hadn't gotten myself grounded during the summer. "It came today but I haven't opened it yet."

"We need to compare classes, McGuire," he informed me so I sat up to grab it off the coffee table. I tore the envelope open and handed it to my best friend…I mean boyfriend. He glanced it over then handed it back to me with a sad smile.

"Good news or bad news first?"

"Good, please," I groaned, leaning my head against the back of the couch.

"We have lunch, health, and biology together," he told me, grinning.

"But that's it?" I asked, frowning.

"They put me in some kind of gifted programs for English, math and history," he explained.

"Gordo, I'm really gonna miss having all of our classes together but that's amazing. You deserve it," I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Lizzie," he whispered into my hair. "I'm really going to miss you too."

"I'm going to the mall with Miranda tomorrow. I need some girl time but can you meet us at the Digital Bean after? We lost too much of this summer together already," I leaned my forehead against his.

"Of course I'll be there," he answered, giving me a peck on the lips. "Around two?"

"Perfect," I responded, kissing him again. "Let's get some sleep." He nodded in agreement, laying back down and pulling me with him. I could get used to this. I fell asleep happily in Gordo's arms, listening to the sound of his heart.

**Please review!**


End file.
